JasonxPercy Eidolon fight
by KotlcExpert521
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Percy was thinking while he and Jason were fighting in MoA while being controlled by the Eidolons? Well, that is basically what this is. The scene in Percy's pov. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided that it would be interesting to see the fight between Jason and Percy from Percy's pov because he was being controlled and all…. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! THIS IS JUST A REWRITE OF THE SCENE IN MoA AND ALL DESCRIPTION AND DIALOGUE IS FROM THE BOOK!**

The warm air turned cold but there was something unsettling about it. I opened my mouth to speak but it felt as if there was something blocking my throat. I found it impossible to breathe and my heart was beating against my chest. My left eye twitched but I was unable to do anything. I felt trapped in my own body as if something else was in it with me.

"Bacchus is right," Piper said. "We need to leave-" she was interrupted by the all to the familiar voice of Gaea.

"_Too late_," she whisper-hissed. Her voice seemed to echo throughout the fields.

I drew my sword, instinctively. "_Welcome to my party._" The earth said amused. "_What did Bacchus say? A simple lowkey affair with organic snacks? Yes. For my snacks, I will need two: the blood of a female demigod, and the blood of a male. Piper, my dear, choose which hero will die with you._" She said mockingly.

I wanted to say something along the lines of, "Will popcorn do?" but whatever was controlling me did not like that idea and I started to chock soundlessly.

"Gaea!" Jason yelled. "Stop hiding in the wheat. Show yourself!" He apparently wasn't being controlled. DO the fates really hate me that much?

I wish I could tell them to run, or really tell them anything but neither of them was paying attention to my or else the would have noticed my not so small problem.

"_Such bravado._" Gaea hissed once again. "_But the other one, Percy Jackson, also has appeal. Choose, Piper McLean, or I will._"

I wasn't sure whether I should be flattered or offended but my opinion doesn't matter anyway. I'm just the loner being POSSESSED and NO ONE cares. I'll just stand here quietly like I have a choice.

"You're insane!" Piper shouted. She said more but her voice seemed to fade away and I felt myself adjust in my saddle on Blackjack, preparing to ride.

I watched as Jason's eyed turned from blue to gold, and not even my possessor was able to stop the tears from forming in my eyes.

I'm not usually the one to cry but he looked so much like Luke, except for the scar on his lip and his lack of a scar over his eye.

This made me think about after the 2nd Titan War, how I refused to pick up my sword and fight. I could have saved him. If I had joined Krono's army and I had been the one to host the titan. Or I could at least have found a way to convince him to come back to Camp Half-blood. But I failed. I didn't want him after he hurt Annabeth. After he hurt me.

I was selfish. I wanted to hold a grudge. After I told him about Gabe, he still left me. And I wanted to be mad at him.

But the night Luke died, I saw something in him I had failed to see before. His eyes, gold or blue, were so full of sorrow, regret and guilt, it was hard to look at him and not break on the spot.

But what shocked me the most, was the pure hatred in his eyes. It wasn't for me though. It was for Kronos. And himself.

I'll never know why, but it made something inside me shatter, looking at him like that. I could have saved him. But he didn't want to be saved. He had gone too far to be saved.

While I had been thinking, I had galloped away from everyone about 30 feet away and pointed my sword towards Jason. "One will die," my mouth opened and the words were forced out of my mouth but it wasn't my voice. It was like a deep, hollow, whisper and it made my throat feel dry and it sent chills up my spine, to feel so _controlled._

Looking at Jason now, I saw those gold eyes and I once again shattered. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, mourning the loss of Luke. As well as my other friends. But instead, I did the last thing I wanted to do. I charged.

**I'm going to stop there for now. I will update tomorrow because I already have the whole scene written on paper, I just don't feel like typing the rest out right now. Please review and favorite!**

**~KotlcExpert521**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg, I'm VERY sorry for not updating for this long... I lost that paper I had written the story on and just basically forgot about this story. **

**Also, I had a guest review and thought it was a VERY interesting idea. I only had one guest review so if ur reading this now, you know who you are. Anyways, here is the long awaited part two of this fight in Percy's POV**

* * *

All other sounds faded as I charged Jason. Tempest and Blackjack both tried to stall us and keep us from fighting but they couldn't for long. Piper got out of the way just in time, otherwise she would have been trampled.

Sparks flew as our swords clashed. Jason threw sneak attacks but I blocked and almost hit him in the side. I was panicking, and that was causing me to lose even more control. I can't let anyone else die. Not again. Piper and Leo would be devastated, and I'm sure everyone else on the ship would feel the same. And it would be my fault. I can't do that. It took all my will power to pull my sword away a little bit, allowing Jason to be more offense and attack me, and making me defense. Everything was going by so fast, it even amazed me.

Blackjack flapped his wings and Tempest thundered. "Stop it!" I could her Piper's faint voice yell at us. Jason paused, and I realized a little bit of charmspeak had leaked into Piper's voice. My "captor" had noticed this and charged Jason. My eyes widened and I put all my focus into turning my sword the other way around. It worked thankfully, and the flat of my sword hit Jason in the chest, rather than the blade. Unfortunately, the impact was enough to knock Jason off of his horse. Tempest ran away and disappeared into the fields and My possessed body was struggling to get Blackjack to turn around.

"Percy! Jason's your friend. Drop your weapon!" My sword arm dipped but Jason got to his feet and roared in frustration. A lightning bolt came out of the sky and reflected off of Jason's gladius and blasted me off my horse. Seconds before the lightning hit me, I had thought, _well this is it. It's been a nice run... not really, but it's better than nothing._ But to my alas, the fates aren't that nice and I found out I had lived. At least they had saved my the embarrassment of being killed by lightning. But if I had been lucky, I would have ended up in a 9 month coma and wake up with super speed like The Flash.

Blackjack whinnied and ran off into the wheat fields just like Tempest and disappeared. Jason charged at me, despite me being on my back and my now smoking clothes. Gaea was whispering to Piper: _You must choose one. Why not let Jason kill him?_ and for a second I thought she would do that. I wouldn't blame her for saving Jason though. "No!" she screamed. "Jason, stop!" He froze, his sword six inches from my face.

Jason turned, the gold light in his eyes flickering uncertainly. "I cannot stop. One must die." _Then why did you stop?_ I thought and laughed to myself.

"Who are you?" Piper demanded.

Jason's mouth twisted in a gruesome smile. "We are the eidolons. We will live again."

"Eidolons… ?" Piper's voice trailed off and I knew that if Annabeth were here, she would know exactly what to do. "You're—you're some sort of ghost?" She continued questioningly.

"He must die." Jason turned his attention back to Percy, but

I had recovered while they were talking and I did a move that was worthy of an action movie. I swept out his leg and knocked Jason off his feet. His head hit the pavement with a sickening _thunk_. I rose to my feet and stared down at Jason.

"Stop it!" Piper screamed again but this time, there was no charmspeak. Only desperation. I raised Riptide over Jason's chest and prayed Piper would think of something to stop me. I had already fought as much as I could. I've never met a monster so powerful. Not even Kronos felt this bad, I was being controlled and I couldn't even so much as force words out of my throat. I couldn't bend one of my fingers if I wanted to.

Just as my sword was about to strike Jason, I heard Piper say "Eidolon, stop." I froze in position. I didn't even look her in the eyes. I was just hovering over Jason, my sword ready. Panic closed my throat as I hoped whatever she was planning would get the stupid eidolon out of my body. Surley it would be a good plan because she is a friend of Annabeth's.

"Face me," Piper ordered. I mentally face palmed. But then I realized she didn't mean to fight her, and she just meant to literally face her.

I could see through the reflection of Piper's dagger that my eyes were an awful gold instead of green, and my face was pale and cruel. It felt so weird because I don't usually show my emotions like this but you could see the cruelty and evil all over my face. It didn't feel like me _at all._

"You have not chosen," the whispery, hollow, creepy voice said. "So this one will die."

"You're a spirit from the Underworld," Piper guessed. "You're possessing Percy Jackson. Is that it?" That sounded so weird to hear someone say I was being possessed out loud.

I involuntarily sneered. "I will live again in this body. The Earth Mother has promised. I will go where I please, control whom I wish." I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of having something live inside of my for more than 30 minutes.

"Leo…that's what happened to Leo. He was being controlled by an eidolon."

My eidolon laughed without humor. "Too late you realize. You can trust no one." and for once, I agreed with the first thing the eidolon said. I could have told everyone that's what happened to Leo towards the beginning of the mess. Jason was still laying on the pavement unmoving, and I knew that at any moment, I could just swing my sword and he would be dead.

I then heard a _swoosh_ and begun to turn around. "Ignore it!" she yelped. "Look at me."

I obeyed willingly, not even needing to fight the eidolon. "You cannot stop me. I will kill Jason Grace." The voice whispered from my mouth.

"You won't kill him," Piper ordered. But she wasn't looking at me. She locked eyes with something behind me. "You will knock him out."

The charmspeak washed over me and I shifted my weight indecisively. "I…will knock him out?" And it wasn't just the eidolon who was confused. Knock him out? He's already knocked out.

"Oh, sorry." Piper smiled. "I wasn't talking to you." My eyes widened and I realized to late that she had been talking to whatever had been behind me.

I felt a hoof down smash down on my head and I knew one of the horses had stuck around. All I could hope was that I wasn't left with brain damage. I felt my world go black and my body crumpled to the pavement and all I could think was,_ow_, before I was successfully knocked unconscious.

* * *

**Sorry, It's like 1 am and I just attempted to write this all in one sitting in 30 minutes. I'm tired so sorry if this is really bad. I'm actually going to update tomorrow (unlike last time) and add a bonus scene. Bye guys!**

**~KotlcExpert521**


	3. Sorry not sorry! Mwahahahahaha

**You know what? I LIED! I didn't post the next day and I'm not doing another scene because I just want to get the the real reason I wrote this story. I don't have a title for it yet so if anyone wants to help me, just list a bunch of title ideas in the reviews!**

**This is the story summary:**

Just when Percy thought his questing days were over, ANOTHER Great Prophecy was recited by our favorite Oracle, Rachel. This time however, Percy's enemies have declared revenge and are working with the eidolons, who hold a bigger threat than he thought. Join Percy as he goes on yet another quest to save Olympus! Rated T because of monster fights and etc.

**And I have a bunch of theories of my own on the Eidolons which i will add into the story too! And there will be other monsters and evil gods/goddess's involved as well, such as the arai because there aren't enough fanfictions about what happened with the arai.**

**So if you have any ideas for titles then let me know!**

**And it will be posted sometime in may, I can actually make sure of that but I'm not promiseing because it seems everytime I promise to do something, I don't do it. I just end up jinxing it XD**

**That's all for now. Baiiiiii peoples!**

**~KotlcExpert521**

**(PS if you have instagram go follow _food because they are doing a cabin wars and need more people to join to begin!)**


End file.
